Don't Leave Me
by Enthusiasm
Summary: This is a one-shot of Nico when he found out that Bianca had died on hr quest. My first fanfic and any kind of criticism is accepted. Please. Read and Review. Very emotional.


**Hi this is my first fanfiction and it would be really encouraging if the lot of you reviewed. Please I don't think I can write much if I don't have is a one-shot of when nico finds out that Bianca died.**

NICO

My head is swirling with thoughts as I trudge up the hill toward the Big House, my feet sinking into the snow with each step. Everyone was back, and Bianca is here also under the protection of the super-duper-cool son of Poseidon, Percy. I can take over now, of course, and once I get up there maybe Bianca will actually try to talk to me and tell me all the heroic things they accomplished complete with detail. I hated how she could just leave me to be in some girl scouts though. I mean, an _immortal_ girl scouts, but still – I'm her _brother_. And now Bianca – my only real family member left alive to take care of me decided to dump me like a sack of trash on the sidewalk forced to make do with a bunch of strangers.

But, I was still worried for her – and just way too relieved that she came back alive. I mean, she had to, right? Maybe she'd be happy to see me too and ruffle my hair like she used to – before she grew up and thought me to be annoying and embarrassing. I never really minded that though – until she joined the hunters. I know everyone was trying to let it sink in subtly, but that didn't matter – I mean, sure I guess I didn't bawl like a baby, but it still stung. Whatever – I'll just go talk to her now.

I step on to the porch and burst in not able to contain myself completely. "Hey!" I breathe as I walk in all the while slamming the door open. I look around for Bianca to see she isn't here. Where was she? "Bianca? Percy, where's Bianca?" and I see that his face is as white as milk and he's staring at me. Staring, and staring, and staring at me. I notice the whole entire room is watching me and all is quiet. Percy grimaces and he stands up straight. Then he says "Nico…." And I know something has happened. Something very, very bad has happened. I know from his tone, so full of dread and contained emotion. The way he said my name slowly and softly as if he were afraid that if he spoke to loudly or harshly I would break like fragile china. It's the same exact way my father told me my mother was dead.

Bianca isn't here. Where is she?

My brain is telling me that Percy has just said something and is leading me outside. I hear bits and pieces of him saying something, explaining to me what happened on their quest when they were going through the junkyard of the gods. How if you take something, something really horrible happens. "Bianca…. she – she's gone." And then he reaches into his pocket and takes a small metal thing and hands it to me. I stare at this little thing he dropped into my hand and know immediately what it is. The only missing figurine from my collection. Hades. I always thought once I had this in my possession I would be the happiest geek who lived, but I'm not. I just feel empty. Like I was some sort of Jack-o-Lantern who had been gutted with a sharp spoon causing my insides to bleed with pain.

I'm angry. So, so angry. At everything. At Percy, for not taking care of her and saying it was her fault when he should've been looking out for her. At the stupid centaur blood, because if that hadn't happened she would never have gone to this stupid thing in the first place. At me because it was really all my fault that she stole this damn thing for me. At me because I let her go on this thing, and trusted Percy, and because I made her hate me so she ended up leaving.

But even all that doesn't match the rising anger I was feeling towards _her._ How could she join them? How could she be so selfish as to leave me, and go on that quest, to try and forget me so she could live in a tent for the rest of eternity until she dies in combat? How could she not even say goodbye? How could she risk her life for this thing I have lying in my hand - for my stupid game?

How could she just die?

I feel it, that sudden realization that you are the only one left. Now that Bianca was dead I was all there was left of my family. I was just so alone and it felt like I had just been clocked with a hammer. I was an orphan. A loner. A homeless little boy that could do nothing about it. I can't breathe, or speak, or see. I would give anything , do anything to feel my mother hold me again and say "sta andando tutto bene, Nico. It's going to be alright." Or even to have Bianca complain to me about 'being such a dork' anything to get rid of this feeling of hopelessness.

I don't want to be left ever again. Not by anybody.

I just don't want to be hurt anymore.


End file.
